Mr Lonely
by MRSYOUNG
Summary: . Derby is having some...worries Adam tries to help him. I can't make summaries...sorry Adam/Derby


'What a dull day' Adam said to himself while correcting tests, he stayed after school to get peace and quiet without Ivy and his mother constantly pestering him. He thought Derby had stayed with him but it was definitely too quiet, maybe he got bored and left a while ago. He looked up from the tests for a moment to confirm that his friend has left, however he spotted him sitting in his usual spot in the middle of the room, leaning on his hand while doodling on a piece of paper. "Derby?"

The smaller boy looked up quickly, replying slowly, "Um?"

Adam had never seen his hyperactive friend behave this way before, he's usually so loud and lively but now he just looked so distressed. Unable to focus he put away his work and sat down by his friend. "What's wrong?"

Derby managed to shrug out a, "Nothing."

The lack of interest the other boy showed irritated the young genius. He grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him up so he was facing him. He was prepared to yell at the boy until he got a good look at his big beautiful blue eyes, watery and on the verge of overflowing. Adam lightened his grip and whispered calmly, "Derby, please, what's wrong?"  
The upset boy pulled away from the genius to his face.

Adam pulled him back, "No, Derby, look at me." The boy's eyes were squeezed shut, possibly keeping back the tears.

Not being able to take it anymore Derby hauled Adam in for a long hug. Laying his head on the other's shoulder finally releasing his tears.

The taller boy held him tight and watched as his friend shook in his arms and felt his shirt become damp.

After what seemed like an eternity he finally spoke, "I'm sorry." He sniffed back hard and wriggled in the embrace.

"Why?" Adam felt the discomfort of his friend and moved one of his hands up to the boy's head and pet his hair.

"For breaking down."

The genius puller the tiny boy off his shoulder and looked him directly in the swollen eyes, "Don't be. What upset you?"

Derby hesitated but finally replied, "I'm just so scared of," he choked up but soon calmed himself down enough to continue, "Of everything. Scared that I'll fail school, and disappoint my parents even more and that I'll..." He stopped himself quickly and bit his lip.

"You'll what?"

"I'll lose you!" He got up to leave but decided to sit back down, facing away from Adam.

The genius grabbed his friend and turned him back around. "What do you mean you'll lose me?"

"You'll realize I'm not worth it and stop being my friend!" His tears began again.

At first he didn't even know what to say but the genius had the perfect words, "Do you realize how amazing you are?"

Derby stared, response less.

"Knowing that I'll see you every day is the only thing that lets me put up with all of the bull crap Tater and my students give me," He grabbed the boy's hand, "You're the reason I can even get out of bed some mornings, there's no way you would ever 'lose' me."

Derby was shocked; he didn't know Adam could say such words. His tears finally stopped. "Is that all true?"

Without hesitation he answered, "Of course," and with that he pulled the small boy in and kissed his forehead gently, "You're special to me."

Derby wrapped his arms around Adam's neck and proceeded to kiss him passionately, knocking them to the floor with a thud. However, they continued undisturbed.

"Mr. Young! When I said you could stay to correct work I assumed you'd be quiet, what is the meaning of this?!" Tater had come to investigate the noise but discovered a somewhat awkward situation by mistake.

The boys on the floor quickly jumped apart and looked up at the bald man.

"I'll just leave then..." He left, shutting the door behind him.

The two got up from the floor and dusted themselves off. Adam went to get his bag & coat and by the time he turned around Derby was gone. He noticed a note left of the desk so he picked it up and read it:

_Adam,_  
_Went home to die and hope Tater will forget about this._  
_XOXO,_  
_Derby_

He laughed while turning off the lights. He'd have to call the boy tonight to make sure he didn't actually die.


End file.
